M4: The Thing: Upper Deck - Day 2
Votes (Phase 1) *Destil votes Eddie then Adam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=771327&postcount=218 *McClain142 votes Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=771328&postcount=219 *Adam votes Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=771363&postcount=221 *shivam votes Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=771379&postcount=222 *Eddie votes Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=771389&postcount=223 *Bongo Bill votes Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=771713&postcount=228 *dwolfe votes Sprite http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=771745&postcount=229 *Umby votes Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=772037&postcount=240 *Rai votes shivam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=772514&postcount=255 Destil is scanned and revealed as clean. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=772523&postcount=256 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=772523&postcount=256 Destil: 6 McClain142 Adam shivam Eddie Bongo Bill Umby Adam: 3 Destil Merus Sprite Sprite: 1 dwolfe shivam: 1 Rai Votes (Phase 2) *namelessentity votes shivam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=772543&postcount=257 *Destil votes Bongo Bill http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=773097&postcount=284 *Nodal votes Bongo Bill http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=773123&postcount=291 *McClain142 votes Bongo Bill http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=773212&postcount=295 *shivam votes Merus http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=773587&postcount=309 *Sprite votes namelessentity http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=773614&postcount=313 *Eddie votes shivam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=773645&postcount=318 *locit votes shivam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=773665&postcount=320 *Adam votes Bongo Bill http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=773731&postcount=325 *Rai votes shivam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=773827&postcount=331 shivam is scanned and revealed as clean. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=773851&postcount=333 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=773851&postcount=333 shivam: 4 namelessentity Eddie locit Rai Bongo Bill: 4 Destil Nodal McClain142 Adam Merus: 1 shivam Namelessentity: 1 Sprite Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=771316&postcount=216 You wake up and step into the gangway. It's quiet. You realize it's the first time the ship has been quiet since the accident. It's nice. It almost feels pleasant. You decide to take a stroll to the mess hall and see if any of the remaining food can be made into something resembling a real breakfast. Good morning boss. Well, the quiet couldn't last- I was making some eggs for everyone, but I dropped them. -forever. Were those eggs safe? The refrigeration is out. You thought the robots were broken, too. Well, the emergency ration biscuits aren't that bad. Phase 1 Scan http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=772523&postcount=256 So we're looking at Destil today. We've been after him since the beginning! But how can we scan Destil, boss? With the... we take the scanner and... I'm not sure what you're getting at. He's a robot, right? He doesn't have DNA! No, he... he works with robots. A robot that works with robots? I think that's a violation of StarForceTeam code section 97G. No, he's not a robot. He does robot stuff. So he's trying to act like a robot? To blend in so we don't think he could be the Thing! Sounds pretty suspicious to me! Let's scan him! Yeah, good idea. Destil, if you please. *ponk* Sample obtained. Scanning process initiated. "Robots don't feel pain... robots don't feel pain! Owwwooooooooohhhhhhhh..." I thought we just went over this with the computer, Destil. Scan complete. Destil is clean, boss. Phase 2 Scan http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=773851&postcount=333 We have a tie here, computer. 4 votes apiece for Bongo Bill and shivam. Anything deciding? Not really. We don't see a lot of Bill. We think he hides in the service tunnels. We're... we're not quite sure what he's doing there. Also our underwear is going missing and someone found a pair in a maintenance panel towards the back. So we think he's got that going for us. How about shivam? He waffles around. He shows up to talk, but says something different each time, and no one is really sure what any of it means. We want to make sure he's babbling good faith, at the least. Sounds like a tough choice, boss. Yeah, well. Computer, run coinflip.exe. Got it. Generating coin... ... ... ... ... ... ... Computer? You with us? It's a complex program, boss. Just a bit longer. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Coin generated. Assign values. Heads: Bongo Bill. Tails: shivam. Values assigned. Flipping coin... ... ... ... ... ... ... Oh for Christ's sake. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Coin flipped. ...and? What did it come up? Sorry boss. I dropped the coin. Can you read it on the ground or something? There is no ground, boss. This is a computer simulation. I really wish we hadn't switched to Standard Computerized Credits. Ensign, use a blowtorch to char one side of a washer black for me. ... Shivam, get over here. *ponk* Sample Obtained. Scanning Process initiated. ... ... ... ... ... ... Computer? The coin program is still taking up most of my resources, boss. Close it. Can't, too busy scanning. ... ... ... ... Scan complete. Shivam is clean, boss. You all turn and try to read Bongo Bill's reaction for information, but he's nowhere to be seen. The service tunnel door is open, though. Wait a second, are those my boxers? Son of a bitch. That's it, go to bed. Day is over. But night is just beginning... Notable Events McClain142 solves game via watch list (Bongo Bill and locit) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=772561&postcount=259 Category:Phases